Nanatsu no Taizai - The Seven Souls
by OmegaArts13
Summary: Story related to UnderTale AU Under!Sins (by me) After destruction of Village of Ebel in hands of black-winged stranger, Frisk finds herself fallen to the prison of the Monster Clan. Are the stories about their threat true, and how she will handle challenges ahead?
1. The Prologue

**Nanatsu no Taizai – The Seven Souls**

Chapter 00 – The Prologue : Carmel's Last Stand

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy this story; I have been working this a bit now, and I am pleased how it turned out to be. For a while now, I have been thinking Undertale x Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins crossover, and now decided to start the writing process.**

 **Even when I am starting this, it does not mean that my other projects, such as Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse, are just yet over; I have been just been busy at late.**

 **Note(s): Events of the story begin the night shooting stars crossed the night sky (Baste Dungeon Arc). Also, I will type Technique and Ability names like [ _This_ ].**

As sun would begin to set down, in village located beneath the shadow of Mount Ebott, several miles south-west from Edinburgh, a single female knight would be walking towards the edge of the town, frowning a bit. "...She should had returned by now", she would mutter as she reaches edge of the town, where two guards would be standing. As the towns guards notice her, they would quickly move to salute her. "Holy Knight Carmel!" Both say at same time, with Carmel simply waving her hand dismissively. "...Have you seen Frisk yet?" She would ask, with two turning to look at each other. "No my lady... We have not seen young lady yet." One of the guards says. Carmel sighs. "Maybe I should send "Spriggan" to look for her..." She would then look at guards, who look at each other. "...Is something wrong?" They then ask. Carmel shakes her head. "No, it's nothing", she simply says, making her way away from the gate.

After she leaves, guards turn to talk with each other."...I am not sure I liked the way she looked at us just now..." One of the guards says, with other one blinking. "What you mean?" "You were just posted here, so let me explain. Back when she was active Holy Knight, she was known as "Carmel the Diviner"; Her magical power, _**Seer**_ , let's her see peoples auras, making it easy for her to know when someone is lying or telling the truth. Rumor goes she can even see "Shadow of Death" on people who are about to die..." Other guard swallows a bit. "...You don't think she saw...?" He begins. Other guard shakes his head. "I'd rather not think about it."

Meanwhile, Carmel would be wandering around the village, frowning a bit. "...Them too", he would think. "...Everyone who are in the village seem to have "Shadow of Death" looming over them, but why?" She would frown. "Then again, Frisk didn't have it, so whatever the threat is, will appear before her return". She would look forward with determined gaze in her eyes. "...I will keep this town safe. It is my duty as a Holy Knight." Then, she would head commotion, blinking.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" One of the guards would call out – only to be punched moments later and sent flying. "...Stop bothering me", hooded stranger would calmly state, with guards reaching out for their weapons. "That's enough!", Carmel would call out, making her way to the stranger. "Holy Knight Carmel!" Guards quickly call out and salute. Carmel would look at the stranger a bit. "Care to explain what happened?" She would ask from a guard. "...W-well... We were talking about the rumors about the Seven Deadly Sins when he suddenly grabbed me from collar, demanding to know more..." Carmel narrows her eyes. "What rumor?" She asks. "That Captain of the Seven, Meliodas, would had been found, and together with Diane, the Serpent Sin released Undead Ban from Baste... And that Princess Elizabeth would be with them." Carmel looks shocked by this. "...The Sins are gathering? This cannot be good news..." She thinks, as stranger suddenly starts to laugh. "What is so funny?!" One of the guards asks. "So that bastard, Meliodas, is still alive... That is good news for me" Carmel narrows her eyes, looking at the stranger, raising her brow a bit. "...What you mean?" Strange smirks underneath the hood. "It means that after all these years, I can finally get some payback for him..."

While guards start to talk with each other about stranger being mad to even thinking of challenging Meliodas or the Seven Deadly Sins, Carmel would get suspicious. "Who exactly are you?" She then asks. Stranger looks at the knight a moment. "If I have to answer... Raven", he simply replies. "Well then, Raven", she would begin, as her eyes begin to glow bright blue. "Let me see what you are hiding..." Guards blink. "She is using _**Seer's Gaze**_ on him?" They ask. Suddenly, she goes pale and reaches for her staff, readying it. "...No... You are not human... -What- are you?" She asks. "...You saw." Raven then says, yellow eyes becoming visible underneath the hood. "...I am afraid I cannot let you live anymore, or anyone in this village that matter..." He then begins to do hand signs.

"Wha- Stop what you are doing!" Guards call out, drawing their weapons and charging at the stranger. Then, something flashes, and as strangers cloak is torn apart, man himself appearing few steps away from the guards. "Wha- I am sure we hit something!" As hood falls, one of the guards would be revealed underneath, run through by others weapons. Carmel would narrow her eyes, and aiming her staff at the stranger. " _ **Leaf Cutter**_!" She would simply call out as she sends razor-sharp leaves made from magic at the stranger, who proceeds to slash them in half with his sword. "...Druidic Magic...?" He would ask, frowning. "Still, you can't even touch me like that." Carmel bites her teeth together, as she would wave the staff, vines bursting from ground and attempting to trap the Raven, who just keeps cutting them. "...Pathetic", he simply says. "You're thousand years too earl-" He says as he notices clawed fist reaching for him, jumping backwards. "...What in earth...?" He asks, looking at what attacked him.

It would be a humanoid figure, made from wood and vines. " _ **Spriggan**_ " Carmel would simply say. "I didn't expect you to be able to dodge it though..." Then, both Spriggan and Carmel charge at figure, who blocks Carmel's staff with his blade while aiming his hand at Spriggan, saying " _ **Hellblaze Stream**_ ", releasing the purple and black flames that would proceed to burn Spriggan to ashes, and forcing Carmel back down. "Hellfire? Is he a Demon?!" She would think aloud, with Raven looking as cocky as ever, asking "...Was that all?" Carmel bites her teeth. "No... I still have one trick in my sleeve..." She then plants her staff to the ground, drawing druidic magic. " _ **Treant Guardian**_!" She then calls out, summoning massive treant to fight Raven, who blocks the attack with his bare hand. "Now go, evacuate the civilians!" She would call out. "I try to buy us more time!" Guard hesitate, but nod, running around the village to gather civilians. Raven is amused above anything else when he sees guards fleeing the scene. "So you are trying to save the villagers and sacrifice yourself?" He asks, laughing a bit. "Useless." He then seems to vanish somewhere.

"Where did he go?!" Carmel asks, before hears a sound, flapping of wings. Raven would be flying in the sky, with pitch-black feathered wings, with purple glowing edges, a halo of black and white light appearing above his head. He would have a black mark with purple glowing mark above his right eye – And both of his eyes would have a rune symbols. "...I hand it to you, I didn't think I would need to use this much power to deal with you", he says then, starting to do hand signs again. "...Now, let the heavens unleash their wrath... _**Judgement of the Seven Stars**_!" He calls out, first bringing his hand towards the sky, then lowering it, with beam of light starting to descend towards the village. "... _ **Event Horizon**_ ", he then calls out, surrounding himself with a magical barrier. "...Now, face the wrath of Raviel, and perish", black-winged angel says.

Carmels eyes widen as the beam closes in, before she closes her eyes, accepting what is going to happen. "So this is what those Shadows of Death meant... But if I am going to die anyways..." She says, dropping her staff and placing her hands to the ground. "Then, this will be my last spell... _**The Holy Tree**_!" Her entire body would begin to glow as a massive tree begins to grow from the ground as Carmel's body would vanish as magical power. Next, blinding flash of magic and shockwave would hit, leveling the village, everyone within the village walls reducing to nothing but ashes from magical blast. As blast clears, Raviel would blink, seeing that while most of the tree were obliterated, it would be still alive. "...She turned her own life force into a magic to grow a tree...? What a useless last move", Raviel simply says, descending, shadowy wings withdrawing back to his body, black mark vanishing along with runes of his eyes. At first, Raviel would be about to slash the tree with his sword, but then closes his eyes, and sheaths his blade. "...That tree shall be your tombstone, Knight", he simply states, walking away from the ruined village, as shooting stars cross the sky...

 **So, what you thought about Chapter 0 of Nanatsu no Taizai – The Seven Souls, or AU "Under!Sins"? Do tell!**


	2. The Fall

Chapter 01 – The Fall

 **Author Note : Sorry for the wait! I was keeping a month of vacation after my whole Chronoverse Project (205 Pages if I'd print it) so I haven't posted much during that time, but now I am back in duty!**

" _I'm going to die_." That was Frisk's first thought as she was falling down to a dark hole after she stumbled into a sinkhole by accident, screaming as she falls down. Memories of how she ended up to this situation started to flash front of her eyes.

 **Flashback**

From the morning, Frisk would had been practicing her magic, forming a small humanoid sculpture from the wood. "Excellent work Frisk", Carmel would say, smiling. "You have gotten much better in controlling your magical power." Frisk would smile in turn, though then shakes her head. "...No, I still got long way to go Master." Carmel sighs, and just pats her to head. "True, but it does mean you have progressed well." Carmel then would had looked at the some jars on the shelf. "Hm... Seems we are running low in some of the medical herbs." Frisk blinks a moment, looking at the jars a bit. "Oh. I can go get them!" She says, smiling a bit, before standing up. "I just go prepare!" She says, before running to her room to get ready, leaving Carmel behind smiling. "She is energetic, and I didn't see Shadow of Death over her..." She think before looking her own hand, seeing some shadows there, only visible for her. "...But why does it loom over the village? I can't afford to leave this unchecked."

After a while, Frisk would return, wearing a green coat with white shirt and orange skirt underneath it, along with long leather shoes and leathery gloves, and places a sheathed dagger to her belt. "So, what we were short of?" Carmel thinks a moment, as she checks the jars. "Let's see... Lady's Mantle, Elderflower and Feverfew are running low, but they should be easy enough to find. Though, it is trouble that we are running low of Golden Flowers..." Frisk blinks a bit. "Aren't those found from the mountain?" Charmel nods. "They are. And I am sure you are familiar of its history." Frisk nods. "...Every few years, people go missing there... Chara went missing almost seven years ago, and even after that people have gone missing there..." Carmel nods. "I am sure you know that you need to be careful." Frisk nods. "Well, I'm off!" She then says, waving. "I'll be back before sun goes down!" Carmel smiles, watching as Frisk leaves.

After few hours, Frisk would had managed to gather most of the herbs from the list. "Let's see... I got most of what I need, but I can't seem to find these Golden Flowers..." She would say, thinking a bit. "Maybe higher...?" She wonders as she makes her way higher to the mountain. As she would be making her way to the mountain, mist would suddenly start to gather, catching Frisk off-guard. "Wha- Fog?" She would look around, feeling uneasy. "But... There shouldn't be any at this time-" She thinks, as she sees pair of red, glowing eyes in the distance. Moment she sees them, cold shivers run her spine and she hides, as eyes vanish back to the mist. "Demon of the Mist, here..." She would think, worried now. "I heard rumors of it, but no-one said it would appear here..." She would think. She then freezes, as she feels pair of eyes looking at her direction. "Hm... I am sure I caught someone scent..." Voice says, almost peaceful, echoing through the mist. "Care to stay still? I wouldn't want you to-" Voice says, but Frisk would already make a run for it, running upwards the hill. "...Run away", voice finishes, sighing, as shadowy figure begins to follow after her in unnatural speed.

As Frisk runs, Fog would only be getting even more dense, making it hard to see where she is running, but she would not want to stop running, knowing something was after her. She would then spot a cave, and against her better judgement, she runs in there, hoping to lose the one chasing her. Soon enough, Fog started to flood the cavern. "It is honestly annoying, how you humans run away the moment you see something you don't understand – How am I supposed to feed if my prey keeps running from me?" Voice asks, with humanoid shadow becomes visible in the fog, with Frisk backing away. Shadow seems to notice something. "Stop, don't move any-" Shadow says, rushing at Frisk who backs away even further, only to feel ground disappearing underneath her, falling down to a sinkhole screaming. Figure then transformed into mist and tried to follow after her, only to be stopped by magical field, hissing as he vanished from Frisk's line of sight.

 **End of Flashback**

Frisk's fall would however come to sudden stop before she hits the ground. As she begins to black out, she could see hooded figure looming over her as she blacks out, though she would still hear his voice. "My my... Another soul for me to-" Figure begins, before pausing and swearing in unknown tongue. "...I didn't think she would come here this soon... Seems I need to be patient with this one" voice says, before complete silence.

After what seems to be a moment to her, Frisk would suddenly snaps awake, blinking as she looks around, noticing most of her clothes on a table nearby. She blinks and takes a moment to look at herself – Her injuries had been bandaged while she was unconscious, and while her boots, gloves, shirt, skirt and coat had been removed rest of her clothes were untouched. "...Someone helped me...?" Frisk would think, sitting up. She would then notice a spider staring at her, though to her its shape was a bit unusual: It looked like a cupcake. Frisk would freeze to the spot as spider makes its way closer to her, looking at her, before making its its way out from the room, leaving Frisk confused.

Soon enough, spider would return with another, more humanoid spider with six arms, lavender skin and five eyes, wearing a red rompers with a white tie. "I see you woke up dearie", she would then speak, smiling. "I hope you weren't hurt when you fell down here." Frisk blinks, realizing something – She should be dead, all things considered. "How did I even survive the fall...?" She would ask, looking confused. Spider lady blinks with her five eyes, before smiling. "It's thanks of the web I weaved there", She explains. "It cut the fall before you could hit the ground, and alarmed when you hit it... It is how I found you as soon as I did", She explains. Frisk blinks at this. "You live here?" She nods. "Yes dearie. I was chosen to work as the guardian of those who would fall down here by the Queen herself", she explains. "...Queen?" Frisk asks, tilting her head. She smiles a bit. "Queen Toriel Dreemur", she explains. "While his husband King Asgore is the ruler of Underground, his work tends to keep him busy", she explains.

Frisk would look thoughtful for a moment. "Is something wrong dearie?" she would ask. "...Just... Have other humans fallen to the underground?" Frisk would ask, much to other spiders surprise. She closes her eyes and sighs. "You aren't first, no... Apparently, many people have gone missing to this mountain since our imprisonment... But first one we ever found was seven years ago when Royal Family's adopted child, Chara, fell down-" She would explain, though name would seem to surprise Frisk. "C-Chara is here!?" She asks, surprising both spiders. "You know her?" She would ask from Frisk, to which Frisk nods almost right away. "She is my older sister, and went missing several years ago with my parents..." This would surprise spider lady even more, though she then smiles. "I see..." She then turns around a bit, smiling. "In that case, we should head for the capital as soon as possible", she says, smiling. "I am sure Princess would be happy to see you as well." Frisk smiles to this brightly. "Thank you Miss- Uh..." She pauses to think, to which spider lady smiles. "Muffet", she says, smiling brightly. "We will go as soon as I get someone to keep eye on the ruins while I am away, and you have recovered from the fall." Frisk would nod to this, smiling as she lays back down to the bed, and would fall asleep moments later.

Frisk would sleep only for a hour as whole Underground shakes, snapping awake. "What was that...?" She would think aloud, looking around. Muffet would run then in to the room, followed by her spider. "Thank Asgore you're alright..." Muffet says, looking tired. "Wha- What happened?" Frisk would ask, looking at Muffet, who in turn looks outside the window. "...That's what I'd like to know..." She would say. "First there was surge of magical power, and then... Whole underground shook, like something would had hit the mountain..." Frisk looks up to the roof. "I hope everything is alright at the village..." She would think, looking worried. Muffet makes her way to Frisk and would pet her a bit. "Don't worry Dearie. Though..." She would look concerned by something. "That earthquake did destroy the entrance of the Underground you fell from..." Frisk blinks. "Is there another way out from here?" She asks. Muffet nods, though does not look a bit sad. "Yes dearie, there is one... At Capital, but it is blocked by a barrier..." Frisk blinks. How would she get back to the village now? Others must be worried of her. Muffet shakes her head. "Can you move?" She would then ask, to which Frisk nods. "Yes, why you ask...?" Muffet smiles. "After collapse of the entryway, I need to go report the situation anyhow, and I doubt anyone will fall through a collapsed entryway." Frisk blinks to this, before nodding. "I just get ready-" Frisk would pause as sne notices now that her clothes are gone from the bench. "I thought I'd repair them a bit, but they aren't ready just yet, but I got something that should fit you", Muffet says, making her way to a wardrobe and starts to go it through. "Now where did I put it... Ah, there it is~!" She would eventually call out, taking out a black and white maid outfit, with three red heart-shaped buttons on it. Frisk would blink a bit, looking at the outfit. "I appologize if it looks strange, but rest of the clothes mine and got six sleeves~" She says, looking bit emberassed. Frisk would smile and shake her head. "No, it is fine, I was just suprised of the appereance that's all" she explains, standing up, with most of her injuries having healed already, much for Muffet's suprise, though he just smiles. "I wait outside dearie, do join me when you are done. Uhuhuu~" Frisk would nod to Muffet as she leaves. "I will."

Soon enough, Frisk would exit the room, wearing outfit muffet gave to her, surprised by its perfect fit. "Are you ready to move?" She would then ask, to which Frisk nods. Muffet smiles in return, before looking at the other spider. "Cupcake, can you give us a ride?" Cupcake lets out a happy growl, before starting to grow – To Frisk's surprise. "It can grow?" Frisk asks, blinking. Muffet giggles. "Cupcake is really special spider... He can alter his size freely, from small to big", She says, hugging the spider before climbing atop its head with Frisk. "Now, to Snowdin!" Muffet says, pointing ahead, as Cupcake moves ahead, leaving ruins behind soon. Nearby, a shadowy figure would be watching, holding a scythe. "...So, she is moving with human? Seems things aren't going as planned for me..." Figure mutters, before a pair of pitch-black wings would sprout from his body and she would fly to the distance.

 **Next Chapter, Snowdin and everyone's favourite puny Skeleton! How will Frisk's journey go? Who is the mysterious shadow? Stay tuned!**


	3. The Sentry and Snowdin

**Nanatsu no Taizai – The Seven Souls**

 **Chapter 02 – The Sentry and Snowdin**

 **Author's Note : I hope you do enjoy the chapter, and sorry for the wait!**

 **Also, note : Techniques have been typed like [ _This_ ].**

Muffet and Frisk would be on they way towards Snowdin after leaving to the ruins, but they would be forced to stop as the group reaches a bridge that would be blocked by a gate made from logs – while the gap between the bars would be enough for the person normally pass through, Cupcake would need to stop. Muffet sighs. "Oh right, Papyrus' gate... I keep forgetting it is there", she says, sighing, climbing down.

Frisk would slide down next, though would freeze as she would feel like someone would be watching her. Then, she heard a voice. "Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" Muffet sighs and turns around. "Sans, stop scaring the human..." she says, crossing two of her arms. Frisk would turn around and blink a bit: Front of her would stand a skeleton, wearing a long-sleeved, high-collared white tunic over an undershirt, a pair of gloves, knee-length black pants, and leather boots. "Oh come on Muffet, you can't say that would not been _Humorous_?" Sans asks, smirking. Frisk blinks, though Muffet can't help to giggle a bit. "Well, fair enough I suppose..." She then looks around. "Where's Papyrus?" Sans shrugs. "Probably training with Undyne. Why?" Sans asks, raising his brow, and then looking at the human. "I was going to escort human to the Capital, but I would need to send word ahead to Queen Toriel... Entrance of the ruins has collapsed", she explains. Sans nods, looking at Muffet, and then at Frisk. "Hm..." Frisk would feel bit uneasy as skeleton looks at her. "Can I try something quick? Just a test", Sans would ask from Muffet, who looks at Skeleton. "What exactly?" "Oh, nothing serious", Sans says, offering his hand to Frisk. "How about a handshake?" he asks, smiling.

Frisk would at first hesitate, but accepts the handshake. As she shakes Sans' hand, there would be a faint purple glow, though nothing happens. "Wha-" Muffet asks, looking at Sans. "Was it really necessary for you to use your _**Karma**_?" Frisk tilts her head. "What's... "Karma"?" she would ask. Muffet sighs. "This boneheads magical power..." She explains. "It does more damage the more you have harmed others." Sans looks at Frisk a bit, smiling. "Though, nothing happened this time, so I would say she has not hurt anyone so far", he says, before turning at Muffet. "Well, if you want she can stay with me and Paps while you go to Capital to inform the Queen?" Sans then suggests, catching both Frisk and Muffet off guard with the suggestion. "After all, Waterfall isn't... Exactly safe", he explains. Muffet thinks this, but then sighs, crossing her arms. "Well, that is true, people have gone missing there, and it is only way to the capital..." She closes her eyes, thinking this, before sighing and opening two of her eyes. "Fine, but you need to keep her safe, got it?" Sans nods. Muffet then looks at Frisk. "I try to be back as soon as I am done at the capital dearie, it should not take long", she assures. Frisk would nod to this as Muffet and Cupcake make their way to other side of the wooden pillars, with Cupcake growing back to his bigger form and running ahead with Muffet, leaving Sans and Frisk behind, who then start making their way ahead by walking.

Sans would then turn his attention to Frisk as two walk in the snowy forest. "I admit, Papyrus should be excited of seeing you – you would be the second human he meets, after princess", He says, smiling. Frisk blinks a bit. "Who is Papyrus?" Frisk asks, tilting her head a bit. "My little brother", Sans explains, smirking. "He is apprentice Royal Guard actually, much like prince and princess", he explains. "Prince and princess...?" Frisk asks, tilting her head. Sans nods. "I guess Muffet did not have chance to explain much then... Royal family's son, Asriel Dreemurr, and their adopted daughter Chara Dreemurr", Sans explains. Frisk looks surprised, but as she is about to say something she can spot a figure with armor and red cloak running at their location. As figure gets closer, Frisk quickly realizes that it would be another skeleton.

It would not take long for Skeleton to reach Sans and Frisk, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Watch up Paps? I thought you were training with Undyne and royals?" Sans would ask, looking at the taller skeleton for a moment. Skeleton would soon enough collect himself and stand up tall, almost twice as tall as Sans. "Captain Undyne stopped the training after those shocks and sent me to check on the Snowdin to account the damages" skeleton explains. "Luckily, there haven't been any serious damages. Are you alright yourself-" Papyrus asks, before taking a moment to stare at Frisk a moment. "Uh, Sans? Who is she?" Sans pauses, taking a moment to think. "Now when you mention it, I think I forgot introduce myself properly..." Sans says, bowing a bit. "Sans the Skeleton, Sentry here at Snowdin. This is Papyrus, my younger brother, an apprentice Royal Guard", he explains. "I'm Frisk. Nice to meet you", she says, inclining her head a bit. Papyrus meanwhile just looks at Frisk. "Odd, I have not seen a monster like her before... She reminds me of the princess?" Papyrus says, tilting his head. "Well, she is a human", Sans points out, surprising Papyrus. "She is human like Princess?!" he asks, suddenly sounding excited. "I should go to tell her right away!" Papyrus says. Sans sighs. "Well, while you are there you could tell that entrance of the ruins has collapsed", Sans says, stopping Papyrus from running away. "Entrance has collapsed? Is Miss Muffet alright?!" Papyrus asks, sounding worried. "She is fine, she dropped Frisk by before heading to the Capital to tell to the Queen", Sans explains. "We are now in charge of keeping her safe." Papyrus' eyes begin to gleam. "We got such a important job? Well then!" Papyrus begins, before coughing. "Human! From now on you are under protection of the Great Papyrus!" he claims, smiling. Frisk giggles a bit, though would stop as she seems to spot something. Papyrus turns around as well, blinking in surprise and summoning his bone staff.

Ahead the road would be standing a figure with black hooded cloak and scythe, face completely masked by the shadows, spinning his scythe a moment. "I thought I did not see the spider have anyone with her when she went from here...", distorted voice speaks. "So she gave the child for someone else to protect... How reckless", figure then says before grasping his scythe. "Now, it is time to harvest!" he then says, charging at Frisk. Papyrus would however smile, raising the bone staff and pointing it at the figure, focusing for a moment. " _ **Maze**_!" he then suddenly calls out, and figure seems to hit an invisible wall, before getting shocked, and jumping backwards, getting shocked again. "What is this?!" Figure asks, looking around. Papyrus smirks. "Behold, my fantastic magical power, _**Puzzle**_!" Papyrus calls out, sounding really pleased of his spells work. "With it, I can create magical puzzles! Failing to follow their rules will have the puzzle react, too!" Figure snarls, trying to jump, only to be shocked again and falling to a ground. "Don't think this will be keeping me here for long!" Figure threatens, gripping his scythe. "Oh, we don't", Sans says, walking to Frisk and Papyrus and grabbing them from arms. "Let me show you _A-maze-ing_ trick", he then says, with Papyrus groaning, as his eye glows for a moment and group vanishes. Hooded figure roars. Then, black and purple flames gather around his scythe, and releases them as a pillar of hellfire.

Back at Snowdin, Sans would appear in Snowdin with Papyrus and Frisk, sighing. "That was a close call", he then says, looking at Papyrus who stares at him a moment. "Was that pun really necessary?" He asks, with Sans shrugging. "What I can say? I thought it was..." He begins, only to be interrupted by Papyrus. " _Humorous_ , I know I have heard that one countless times..." Papyrus replies. Sans just blinks. "I was actually going to say fun, but that works too", Sans says, smirking, making Papyrus stare at Sans for a moment, before frowning that he walked right into Sans' pun. Frisk meanwhile would be watching at the town they arrived, with people walking on the streets, royal guard keeping an eye out. Then, she would notice Cupcake running past them with Muffet top of it, before stopping and walking back to them. "Dearie? Sans? How did you get in Snowdin before I did?" she asks, looking surprised. Sans shrugs. "Just took a shortcut", he says. Muffet sighs and shakes her head. "Of course you did. I keep forgetting you have those..." "Excuse me, Miss Muffet?" Papyrus asks, with spider turning at her. "Is it true that entrance of the underground at the ruins collapsed?" Muffet sighs. "I'm afraid it is", she says, before looking at two. "Well, I keep going – need to inform the queen and guard what happened", she says. "You could also pass a word ahead of someone we saw", Sans says, with Muffet peering at the skeleton a bit. "What you mean?" "We were attacked by someone, but escaped. Hooded figure, male, and wielded a scythe. Could not see his face, and I did not recognize the voice", Sans explains. This surprises Muffet. "I would not think anyone of the monster clan would wish to attack someone like that..." She says, looking worried. "I will inform this to the Queen as well", she then assures, before looking at Frisk. "Stay safe dearie", she says. Frisk nods. Muffet smiles, and tosses Frisk a package which she catches, blinking. "I forgot to give you back your own outfit", Muffet apologizes, smiling. Cupcake then starts to make his way ahead, disappearing soon to the fog between Waterfall and Snowdin.

As Muffet leaves, Sans looks around. "Well, I don't know of you but I could use a nap", Sans says, yawning a bit and starts to head ahead. Papyrus sighs. "Well, we could show the human our place then?" he suggests. Sans nods. "Sure, go ahead", he says, before teleporting away. Papyrus then coughs. "Well then human, I welcome you to stay in our home!" Papyrus announces, raising some attention around the village, and then rumors. Frisk blinks, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed by this turn of the events. The guards also seem to take notice. One especially peers at Frisk for a moment, before saying something to his partner and leaving his post, heading towards Waterfall. "Let me show you the way human!" Papyrus then says, smiling brightly, starting to head towards the house of skelebros.

Back at the sentry post, hooded figure would had gotten out from the magical labyrinth finally, looking around. "She got away... I will need to try different approach", he thinks aloud, with his figure starting to change his form...

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time, more Snowdin and possibly cut to Chara and Asriel! Stay tuned!**


	4. At the Castle

Chapter 3 – At the Castle

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Note : Techniques have been typed like [ _This_ ].**

After arrival to the Snowdin and quick exchange with Muffet, Papyrus would escort Frisk to his and Sans' house, near the edge of the Snowdin. "Here we are!" He announces, smiling. Frisk looks at the house a moment, surprised – it would not be too different from ones from her own village. Papyrus meanwhile makes his way to the door and unlocks it, smiling to Human. "Please, come in!" He says. Frisk inclines her head to Papyrus as she makes her way inside, only to see Sans sleeping on the a... Bed at the living room? "Sans! Why are you on the couch and not in your room?" Papyrus would ask, looking at his brother who shrugs. "Sorry 'bout this Paps, this is just more comfortable, and teleporting up there would been tiring", Sans says. "Besides, the dog was sleeping there." Papyrus sighs. "Well, I guess that is a good reason", the taller skeleton says, sighing. "Sorry about this, he is sort of a lazy bones", Papyrus apologizes from Frisk, who shakes her head. "No, it's alright, I am just bit surprised..." She says. Papyrus blinks. "Surprised by what?" Papyrus asks, while Frisk points at the couch. "I don't think I have ever seen anything like that..." Papyrus blinks, looking at Frisk and then at the couch. "Wait, you mean you have never even seen couch outside?" Papyrus asks, looking surprised. Sans also looks at Frisk a bit, surprised by this revelation, but smiles, before patting at a seat next to him. "Well, think it as a bed shaped like a wide bench with a backrest", Skeleton says. "You really have to give it a try." Frisk would hesitate for a moment, but makes her way to the skeleton, sitting down and closing her eyes as she leans back. "See, isn't it relaxin-" Sans says, before noticing that the girl would had already fallen asleep. He then smiles. "Welp, I take that as a "yes", he says with more quiet voice to avoid waking her up. Papyrus blinks, before thinking. "Well then, I go buy some ingredients for diner", he then says before heading out.

Meanwhile, at Capital, Chara and Asriel would be middle of the mock battle. "Come on Azzy, is that really best you can do?" girl with red outfit asks, grinning as she keeps weaving herself out of the goat boy's attacks. "I am trying my best, you are just too fast!" Asriel simply responds, wearing a green long coat, stopping his attack as he uses a moment to catch his breath. "Come on prince, I know you can do better", an armored knight watching the match would say. Asriel looks at the knight before sighing a bit, and re-taking the stance. "If you say so Captain Undyne!" he says before dashing at Chara once more. "Again, the frontal assault?" Chara would ask, smiling. "You should try to sometimes try sneak behind your opponent", Chara says, before jumping in air, and landing behind Asriel, who then smiles. "Well, I got you where I wanted..." he then says, as vines suddenly burst from ground and wrap around Chara's legs. "What a-!?" girl asks as Asriel turns to face her. " _ **Binding Ivy**_ ", he then says. "I know you are faster than I am, so I set up a trap beforehand", he says, pointing wooden sword at Chara. "Do you admit defeat?" he asks.

Chara, however, just smiles. "Did you already forget what was my magical power?" she asks, smiling, as the wooden sword in her hands suddenly is surrounded by fire, which she uses to burn the vines to free herself. "See! My magical power could-" she says, smiling. "Uh, Chara..." Asriel says, before motioning at Chara's sword. She would look at the wooden sword on her hand, which would be still burning and not show any sign of stopping. She then let's go of the handle before flames can spread at the handle, letting out a yelp. Knight would sigh, sending a blast of water at the wooden sword to extinguish it. "Alright, I think this one is a tie", she then says, before opening the metal mask of her helmet, revealing face of blue-skinned female merman with an eye-patch. She then looks at the two. "Allright, punks" Undyne begins. "I think you both know what I am about to tell you." She then turns at Asriel. "Prince Asriel. I understand that you are well versed in art of magic, but this was supposed to be a mock battle without any magic", she reminds, with goat monster scratching back of his head awkwardly. Undyne then looks at Chara. "Princess, you still need to learn control your Magical Power. You might be physically superior to Asriel, but that does not mean you can't slack with magic training", she points out, with Chara sighing. "Well, I for one think they did well", elderly male voice with slight hissing tone would say, drawing attention of the group.

There would be a lizard monster making his way to group, smiling, using a cane as his support. "Lord Rod!" Undyne calls out, kneeling down, Asriel and Chara soon following. "What brings King's Royal Advisor to here?" Rod would simply wave his hand dismissively. "Just taking a short break, that's all", he simply says, smiling. "Don't be too rough to the young ones, they are still growing and learning, Captain, like you were on their age", he then reminds with a smile. "Right sir!" Undyne would say, before coughing a bit as she stands back up. "Well, I should return to my patrol!" She then says, before making her way away from the courtyard. "My, she always has been such a fiery soul. Gerson must be proud to have someone like her to follow in his footsteps", Rod would say, smiling, before looking at the two. "Well, I should get going... I still have a lot paperwork to finish today", lizard monster would say, making his way away. "Have a pleasant day Lord Rod!" Both Asriel and Chara says, to which Rod would wave to them while walking away.

After the training, Chara and Asriel would had headed to the Royal Library. "So, what you think of Lord Rod?" Chara asks, looking at Asriel, who blinks at the question. "I mean, he has been the Royal Advisor as long as I can remember", Asriel says, tilting his head. "And has always been so kind to everyone. Why you ask?" Asriel asks, looking at Chara, who shrugs. "Was just curious. I mean, he has been helping us to learn our magical powers. Still..." Chara sighs. "I just have hard time of getting a read of him sometimes, you know?" Chara says. "To guess what he is thinking." Asriel blinks at this, before smiling. "Well, that is just how he is", Asriel says, smiling to his adopted sibling.

As two walk past a window, they could see a massive, cupcake-shaped spider make its way towards the castle. "Wait, isn't that..." Asriel begins, pausing to look at the window. "It is! It's Cupcake!" He then says, looking at Chara, who looks surprised. "You mean miss Muffet is here?" Chara asks, to which Asriel nods. "Let's go meet her!" Chara nods in agreement as two make their way outside.

Outside, at the courtyard, two guards would be speaking with Muffet. "I keep telling you, this is urgent, I need to speak with Queen Toriel!" Muffet would try to explain, but guards would simply shake their heads. "Even if you are friend of the Queen, you should request meeting beforehand... Lord Rod's orders", Guard explains. "What is going on here?" Chara would ask, looking at the guards, who quickly move to salute. "Princess? Why are you here?" One of the guards asks, to which Chara shrugs. "Just came to meet a friend", she then says, looking at the guards. "You can let her in. We explain things to Lord Rod." "R-right!" Guards say, moving their halberds out of the doorway. "Thank you dearies..." Muffet says, looking relieved. "You wanted to speak with mother right? Best not to keep her waiting!" Asriel says, smiling, as two royalties would lead Muffet inside the castle, with Cupcake shrinking itself so it could sit on Muffet's head.

"So, what brings you to the capital? I thought you were guarding the entrance of the Underground?" Chara would ask, looking at Muffet as they walk in castle halls. "I was, but it has collapsed after that earthquake", Muffet explains. Chara blinks in surprise. "Wait, that would leave the only entrance to Underground be the one where Barrier is!" Asriel says, looking shocked and surprised by this. Muffet nods. "Indeed. It also means that no more new humans will fall to the ruins", she explains. "Not after the last one, at least." Chara and Asriel pause for a moment. "Wait, last one?" Both ask in unison. Muffet nods as the trio reach the entrance of the throne room, pausing for a moment before entering.

Inside, only Toriel would be present, looking thoughtful. "Mother?" Asriel would call out, catching Queen's attention as she turns to face the group, smiling to them as she notices Muffet. "Muffet, did you bring any news?" She asks, to which spider monster nods. "Yes. Another human fell, only hours before the earthquake sealed the entrance", she would report. "She goes by name Frisk and is currently under protection of Sans and Papyrus at Snowdin", she reports. Toriel would incline her head, looking thoughtful, while shocking Chara as she brings up the name. "Wait, did you say Frisk?" Chara asks, to which Muffet nods. "Yes." "She... Did not happen to have teal eyes?" Muffet nods. "Chara, you know her?" Toriel asks, looking surprised. "She's my younger sister..." She says, catching everyone around off-guard with this. "You had a sister?" Asriel asks, looking surprised. "She did mention that she was your sister", Muffet would remember. Toriel nods to this. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise", She says, smiling. "Is she with you?" She then asks. Muffet shakes her head. "She is back at Snowdin, with reliable people", Muffet says. Toriel smiles. "Sans and Papyrus then? If those two are something, it is reliable indeed", queen says, smiling. Muffet nods, looking thoughtful before speaking again. "...But... She was already attacked once", she then says, shocking Chara, Asriel and Toriel. "Attacked? By who?" Toriel asks. "I don't know. I had just left Sans in guard and headed towards Snowdin, but once I reached Snowdin, Sans and Papyrus were already there with her", she begins to explain. "They said it was a hooded figure, with a Scythe..." Description would seem to raise bad memories with Chara, who clenches her chest. "Are you sure that Frisk was only one who fell?" She then asks, sounding worried. Muffet nods. "I am sure. My webs did not sense anyone else to enter the ruins. This would ease Chara a bit, while Asriel and Toriel looking at her a bit. "What is it dear?" Toriel asks, looking at Chara. "Nothing, just... Just a bad memory", Chara assures. Toriel and Asriel don't seem to buy this, but neither they decide to ask further questions. "Well, you should rest a bit Muffet", Toriel says, smiling. "You have earned it." "Thank you my Queen", Muffet would say, bowing a bit. "By to way, how's Shard?" She then asks. Muffet smiles. "She is doing fine from what I have heard, she visited me at the ruins every week", Muffet says. "Glad to hear", Toriel says, smiling back as spider monster leaves.

"Well then, we should start preparing the quest room", Toriel says, smiling a bit. "It has been ages we had visitors outside the barrier, after all". Chara nods. "It will be good to see sis again... It has been so long", she says, smiling. Asriel thinks this a bit. "Does this mean I got a another little sister?" Asriel asks, surprising Chara and Toriel, who can't help but a laugh a bit. "What? I was serious!" Asriel says, pouting a bit. "Well, we see if she wishes to be part of the family", Toriel says, smiling, though she would pause to look at the doorway as it creaks slowly open. "Hm? I wasn't expecting more visitors..." She wonders, as she notices Cupcake wandering around. "Cupcake? Why is he here?" Asriel asks, as he walks to the spider and picks him gently up. "Shouldn't you be with Muffet?" he asks, looking at the hallway, blinking in shock. "Chara, call the guards!", Asriel speaks, after getting over the initial shock. "Asriel? What is it?" Chara asks, making his way to the doorway, only to be shocked herself by the sight.

Muffet would be laying in the ground, barely alive, but unconscious. Hallway would look like a whirlwind would had gone through it. But strangely, the group had not heard anything before actually checking the room. "Mom! Miss Muffet, she's injured!" Chara calls. Toriel would look shocked by this and hurry to the entrance as well, inspecting injuries, noticing both cuts and blunt injuries on her. "How did we not hear anything?!" Chara asks, looking around, making her way to the entrance. In there, she would find guards, unconscious. "Damn it..." She swears, making her way back to the others where Toriel would be healing Muffet, green flames mending the injuries. " _ **Healing Flame**_... It is always as amazing magic", Asriel would say, as the injuries are mended, before looking at Chara. "Did the guards see anything?" he asks, though Chara just shakes her head. "They were out of cold... Whoever did this must have knocked them out before attacking Miss muffet, and gotten out before we noticed... But how did we not hear this?" Chara asks, thinking this. "A magical power of the attacker could been Silence?" Asriel asks. "It is possible, but I don't know anyone with that magic..." Chara says, thinking. Toriel looks at Muffet, worried. "In any case, we should let Muffet rest", she then speaks. "I will tell Asgore to send guard to make sure that Frisk makes it safely here", she then assures. "As for Muffet, I will personally see her healing and guards." "I go tell father what happened", Asriel says, before going to search for Asgore. Chara meanwhile would notice that Muffet would be holding something her hand, kneeling to inspect it – a piece of black cloth.

Back at Snowdin, Frisk and Sans would be sleeping at the couch still, as Papyrus would return, looking at the couch a bit. "Still asleep I see", Skeleton says, smiling. "Does this mean I dropped by at the bad time? I was going to go check on mom at the Ruins..." female voice would speak behind Papyrus, skeleton turning around. "Oh, Shard!" Papyrus greets, looking at the cat-like monster with brown fur with black stripes. "Actually, Muffet has gone to Capital, after entrance of the ruins collapsed..." Shard blinks. "She is alright right?" she then asks, sounding worried. "She is, don't worry", Papyrus assures, with Shard sighing in relief. "Thank the stars..." She then looks around. She then peeks through the door, noticing Frisk. "Is that a..." She asks, looking suddenly interested. "A human, yes", Papyrus confirms. Shard thinks this. "Well, I should then get going", she says, before searching her bag. "But when human wakes up, can you give this to her?" she says, offering an object wrapped in cloth. "I've been holding onto it for five years, but I think it will be more use to her than it is to me", she explains. "What is it?" Papyrus asks, looking at the package. Shard smiles. "Just something to help her protect herself", cat says, turning around. "Tell Sans he still owes me a favor, when he wakes up" Shard then reminds, before starting to make her way back to the Waterfall. "Will do!" Papyrus calls out. He then pauses to look the package, leaving it to the table, writing to it "To Human from Shard – Papyrus". After Papyrus vanishes to the kitchen, package would emit a faint, deep blue glow...

 **Afterword : If you wonder the name of the monster, Rod is type of a font. Also introducing my OC for the story, Shard! (Don't worry, not shipping her with Papyrus).**


	5. The Council

Chapter 4 : The Council

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

A hour has passed since Muffet had been found. Toriel had the still unconscious spider moved to the quest room of the royal palace so she could recover in peace, while the security around the castle would been increased after the incident.

As soon as he had heard of what happened, king Asgore Dreemur would had called the council for an emergency meeting. "I am sure you all know why I called you all here", Asgore begins, looking around the room for the members of the council. Toriel would be sitting next to him, looking worried. Rod, the Royal Adviser, would also be present, listening, while Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard just looks frustrated after what had happened despite the high security of the castle. Next to her, Gerson, former Captain of the Guard and hero of the Monster Clan, would be listening the conversation. Finally, the Royal Scientist would be sitting right on the opposite side of the King Asgore: A skeleton with cracks on both eyes, with six hand-like magical constructs floating around him.

"Not too long ago, a quest at the castle and the current guardian of the Ruins, Miss Muffet, was attacked after reporting what had happened at the ruins – right here, under our noses", Asgore says, expression stern and serious. "This must not let stand." Rod nods in agreement. "Agreed. We should reinforce the castles defenses", elderly lizard monster states. Undyne frowns. "I agree with Rod, but we cannot leave rest of the Underground unguarded either." Asgore nods to both. "Indeed. But there is another matter we should discuss off." "Oh?" Rod asks, looking at Asgore. "What would that be?" Toriel looks at Rod a bit. "Another human has fallen down", she says. "Another human?" Gerson asks, sounding surprised. Toriel nods. "Indeed. And that is not all... Turns out she is related to our Chara by blood. Her younger sister." This catches entire council off-guard. "My, fate can be tricky", Rod says, smiling a bit. "I am sure young princess is excited of meeting her again." Toriel nods, smiling. "She really is", Toriel replies while nodding. "But, recording Muffet she will be the last human who falls here..." "What you mean?" Gerson asks, taking a sip of tea. "I mean, almost every year since young princess fell here, a human has fallen down. Why would it suddenly stop?" "Earthquake from earlier today collapsed the cave Chara was found from – the only entrance to the Underground is one within the castle now." Once more, Everyone would been caught off-guard by this, especially Rod.

"Everything alright, lord Rod?" Asgore would ask, looking at the royal adviser who waves dismissively. "Yes, that was just unexpected is all", elderly monster states. "If you say so", Asgore begins before looking around at the others. "Now. I would ask your council about what we should do in the current situation?" Asgore asks, looking at the council. Undyne would stand up first. "I would say that security of the Underground and retrival of the sister of young princess take priority", She states. "I am willing to personally to ensure she makes it to the capital." "Nonsense", Rod states. "While I agree with what you say, you are needed to reinforce the capitals defenses", lizard states, before thinking a bit. "Wait... If Miss Muffet is here, where is the child?" he then asks. "At Snowdin, kept safe by Sans and Papyrus", Toriel would answer. Royal Scientist smiles to this. "If the human is under their care, she will be safe. My sons are reliable guardians", he assures. "I am not so sure Gaster", Rod once more states. "Your older one does not take anything seriously, and the younger one is just a airhead..." Gasters eyes flash at purple as he glares at adviser. "Calm down Gaster", Gerson would say, before thinking. "Say, I got an idea." Rest of the council look at the turtle monster a bit. "Gaster, didn't you tell me earlier of some constructs your apprentice had made?" "Alphys' creations?" Undyne asks, to which Gaster nods while looking Gerson. "You mean the Automatons? Yes, they are completed. Why you ask?" Gerson smiles. "Simple. If we send them to help your sons to bring the young one to the capital, Undyne can focus on keeping the Capital safe", he suggests, looking at Rod. "You don't have anything against that plan, do you?" Lizard monster thinks this, but nods in agreement. "Very well, it sounds like a good plan."

"Everyone else agree?" Asgore asks. Everyone seems to agree, even if Undyne does frown a bit at the decision. "Then it has been decided. Automaton will be deployed to the field and Undyne will take charge of the Royal Guard at the capital", Asgore would declare. "I keep you updated on the situation", Gaster would assure, before teleportating away, while Undyne and Gerson make their way out from the room as well, leaving the royal family and Rod there. "Well then. I should go and finish my work", Rod speaks, inclining his head, before starting to make his away, before pausing. "Oh. And one more thing... For Security Reasons, when anyone arrives to the capital, we should be informed before they are let in to the castle", Rod then suggests. Asgore looks surprised by the suggestion, crossing his arms. "How's so?" He asks, looking at the adviser. "Simple. To avoid what happened to the miss Muffet", he replies "...Very well, if you think it is necessary", Asgore simply answers, to which Rod nods and leaves the room.

Making his way through the hallways of the castle, Rod would spot Asriel and Chara, discussing about something before they notice the royal adviser and quickly bow to him, to which Rod just once more waves dismissively. "Did the Council end already?" Chara would ask from the lizard monster who then nods. "Indeed. Decision was made to send Automatons to assure safety of the human", he explains. "Automatons? You mean those human-like dolls Alphys was working on?" Asriel asks, looking surprised. "Indeed. Gaster claims that they are powerful enough to assure safety of the human" Rod states. "What of the Royal Guard?" Chara then questions, to which Rod smiles. "Undyne has put charge of the Capitals' royal guard to make sure it is safe in here", Rod explains. "I am sure it will be safe." Chara and Asriel nod. "Well, I get going then", Rod says, making his way away. As he does, Chara notices that piece of his red & white robe would be torn off. "What happened to your robe?" Chara would ask, to which Rod pauses a bit, looking over his shoulder. "Hm... I am not sure, to be fair. This robe is a bit old, it must have been caught on a nail or something..." Rod simply states, shrugging before he keeps walking further to the hallway, leaving Chara and Asriel behind soon enough.

Back at Snowdin, Frisk would slowly open her eyes before snapping awake, looking around for a moment. Next to her, Sans would be still sound asleep, lightly snoring on the sofa. "Oh, human! You woke up!" Papyrus would call out as he peeks from the kitchen. "Just in time, too! I was just finishing my cooking!" he would say, smiling before vanishing back to the kitchen again. Frisk blinks, rubbing her eyes a bit, before noticing the package front of her. "Papyrus? Did you leave something to the table?" She would ask, but not get answer right away. "Oh right! A friend of ours paid a visit while you were asleep! They said that you should have it!" Papyrus calls out from the kitchen. Frisk would blink before looking at the package, carefully opening it, revealing a knife with broken blade and ornamented handle, covered in rust. "...A rusty, broken knife...?" Frisk thinks, speechless. "Before it might had been beautiful, but now its covered in rust... A shame... I wonder what it used to look like" She thinks, picking the rusty knife carefully.

As she does this, it begins to glow, seeming to resonate with her, waking Sans up in process. "Wha-?" Sans asks, still half asleep, looking at Frisk who also looks confused what is going on. Slowly, the rust would begin to vanish and the blade itself to start to reform, soon enough returning to its former glory, surprising Sans and Frisk. "What did you do just now?" Sans asks, but Frisk just shakes her head. "I... I am not sure..." She replies. "I was just wondering what it was before it was rusted, and it just... Restored itself", she then explains. Sans blinks, looking at the knife a bit as Papyrus arrives. "Wowie! Shard really gave you a nice gift!" Papyrus says, smiling. "Shard did?" Sans asks, surprised by the news, looking at the knife. "Yeah! She said she holding onto it for... Five years now?" This makes Sans sweat as he looks at the blade closer, noticing carving on the blade : INTEGRITY. "Wait... That's the second fallen human's knife..." Sans then says, sweating now a bit, and surprising Papyrus. "Are you sure its hers?" Papyrus asks, to which Frisk nods. "No doubt of it... Carving on the blade is a sure sign", Sans explains. "It is Integrity, no doubt of it." "Integrity?" Frisk asks, tilting her head in confusion. Sans nods. "Yeah. She passed from Snowdin and showed it to me... A magical knife that cannot harm anyone, but it can raise personal gravity of a person, slowing them down", Sans explains. "So it basically uses Blue Magic?" Papyrus asks. Sans nods to this, while Frisk just looks at the knife, a bit. "I wonder how it exactly works..." Frisk wonders. Sans thinks this a bit as well. "I am not exactly sure, but we can pay visit to our dad and ask from him!" Papyrus suggests. "I don't know Paps, we were told to keep her safe until Muffet returns", Sans reminds. Papyrus however just smiles. "I am sure we will be alright! And if we run into that guy again, I just use my might magical power, _**Puzzle**_ , to stop him to his tracks!" Papyrus assures. Sans just sighs, scratching back of his skull, sighing, before looking at Frisk. "Well, what you say?" He then asks. Frisk would think this for a bit, before nodding to Sans and Papyrus. "...I... I too want to know what it can do..." Frisk finally answers. Papyrus then beams a pleased smiles. "Then it is decided! I go prepare for the trip!" Papyrus then declares, before running upstairs. Sans snickers. "He really did get excited. I admit, this might be fun trip", Sans says, shrugging a bit. Frisk nods. "I should change back to my own outfit first", she says, realizing she is still in the maid outfit.

After a quick change of clothes to her original ones, Frisk would sheath the knife to her belt while Papyrus and Sans still prepare, looking at the outfit Muffet gave to her. "I should still take it with me..." She thinks, as she notices that one of the three heart-shaped buttons in it have broken in half. "...When did that break?" Frisk wonders, looking out from the window. "I hope this is not an ill omen..."

While Sans, Frisk and Papyrus are preparing for the trip back at Snowdin, Gaster would return to his laboratory at Hotlands. "Alphys, can you come here?" Gaster would call out. Soon enough, yellow lizard monster makes her way to the skeleton. "Y-you called?" She asks, looking worried. "Indeed. I got orders from the king", Gaster begins. "The Automatons are going to be send to fetch the new fallen human from Snowdin. Think they can do it?" Alphys nods. "Y-yes! N-not only they are d-durable, t-they also h-have their own m-magical powers..." Alphys explains. Gaster nods. "I trust to your judgement in the matter. And remember, King is trusting to us", he reminds, before teleporting somewhere.

With instructions given, Alphys makes her way to her own laboratory, where three humanoid, pale figures would be waiting. "L-listen! Y-you got y-your first m-mission!" She stutters. "Oh... What kind of?" A male automaton with white and light blue suit would ask, looking at Alphys. "Does it matter really? I have been waiting for this!" A feminine humanoid with a pink & white maid outfit asks, spinning a wand with pink crystal around. "Y-your mission is to g-go to the S-snowdin and e-escort the h-human to t-the capital", Alphys explains. The third Automaton, a male humanoid with black hair and black and light purple outfit, would smile. "Seems easy enough", he says, picking up a short-sword from his belt. "Alright, let's not keep the king waiting, shall we?" He asks, looking at the other two who nod, brushing his black hair aside as his eye glints light purple. "It's Showtime."

 **Next Time : Adventures on the Waterfall!**

 **Note : I try to avoid having Gaster speaking too much Windings this time when Sans is not present.**


	6. Encounter at the Waterfall

**Chapter 5 : Encounter at the Waterfall**

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **(As usual, Attack names are spelled** [ ** _Like This_** ] **.)**

As Sans, Papyrus and Frisk leave the Snowdin and walk through the cloud of fog, they would come to a entrance of the dim cavern, with sound of running water coming from the within. "There, that is entrance to the Waterfall", Sans then says, while Frisk looks a bit nervous as the group enters the cavern.

Once inside, Frisk would watch in awe at the waterfall front of the group, both surprised and amazed by it. Sans smirks. "You seem to be surprised?" he then asks from the girl who nods. "I did not expect to see a waterfall this deep underground... Where does it start from?" She asks, to which Sans shrugs. "No idea, but it is not only waterfall in here. There are plenty more ahead. Part of the reason this area of the cavern has become a marsh", he says as they keep heading ahead, unaware of the fact that they are being watched from the shadows.

After a while, Frisk notices some glowing, blue flowers, her eyes widening as she makes her way closer. "What are these flowers called?" She asks, looking at Skeletons. "Those? They are Echo Flowers!" Papyrus announces. "They record the last conversation they heard, and you can hear it if you listen carefully!" Frisk blinks, listening carefully the flower, but pales soon. "Now, I will eat your soul..." voice in flower says. Frisk instantly backs away from the flower, while Skeletons look at her. "What is it?" Sans asks, looking at Frisk. "The voice... It was the one who attacked us before – said that he'd eat someone's Soul..." Sans and Papyrus blink. "Eats... Soul?" Papyrus asks, looking afraid now as well. "But no monster can eat souls!" Sans thinks. "Monster, no... But Demon Clan would..." He would wonder, but is soon snapped out of his thoughts by a voice from distance.

"Halt!" a female voice would demand as three automatons make their way to the skeletons and Frisk – female one with pink and white maid outfit and pink hair, wielding a rod with crystal on it and shield, a tall one with black hair and black and purple outfit with a shoulder cape, and a third one with white hair and white and light blue, more casual outfit. "What are you doing in Snowdin Sans?" male with black hair would ask. "We were told that the human was supposed to be at the Snowdin, not here at the Waterfall!" Sans sighs. "I see Alphys finished your body Mettaton", Sans begins. "We were escorting her to the capital, and intended to stop by at dad's tower." Mettaton frowns. "Well, we got orders to escort her straight to the Capital, orders straight from the king, delivered to us by Royal Scientist himself." Sans blinks. "By father himself? Well, this must be serious then." One with pink hair nods. "It is. We received a report that the human has been already attacked, based on report from miss Muffet before she was attacked."

This information catches the trio off-guard, while one with white hair sighs. "Mew, you should be more careful when dropping information bomb like that..." He then points out. "I should? Why is that Blooky?" the girl asks, crossing her arms. "Seems you shocked them with that informat-" Blooky is about to state, but stops as Frisk speaks up. "Is she alright?" She would ask, to which Mettaton just sighs. "The Queen has taken charge of seeing that she will recover, so she should be safe, but she is currently unconscious. I am sure they can tell us more at the capital", Mettaton assures. "Now, miss, if you would follow us, we take charge of taking you there..." Sans would however move his arm front of Frisk. "Sorry, but I am not going to pass the guard duty this suddenly", Sans states. Mettaton narrows his eyes and reaches for the short sword on his belt. "She will follow us, did you want it, or not..."

"Good idea, from both of you", taunting voice would begin. "But this soul belongs to me." Everyone would turn at the direction of the voice, and both skeletons and Frisk would be shocked as they see source of the voice. On a cliff, not far from them, the figure with scythe and black hooded cloak would be standing. "You! How did you escape my Maze!?" Papyrus asks, before drawing out his staff. "No matter, I just put you back there-" Papyrus says, getting ready to cast. "I figured out how it works, but I don't have time for those childish games", he begins as he aims his scythe at Papyrus direction as the blade glows. " _ **Sealed Barrier**_!" As he calls out his spells name, Papyrus would be surrounded by a purple bubble. "What's this!?" He asks, hitting the barrier with his staff, but without doing a dent to it. "Paps!" Sans calls out, looking at barrier as the figure jumps down. "It's useless. He cannot escape my Sealed Barrier unless I undo it", figure simply states, before spinning his scythe around and taking a tight grip from it. "Meaning I have more than enough time to deal with you, and then remove him out of picture as well." He then dashes towards Frisk.

Without a warning, something would slash ground front of the hooded stranger who instantly backs out, looking at the direction of the attack. "Sorry darling, but I can't let you have that Soul. Would not be very good reputation for us to fail our first job, after all", Mettaton says, pointing the scythe wielding figure with his short sword. "...Did he attack just me from this distance, with sword like that?" Figure wonders in his mind, but snaps out of his thoughts just in time to avoid Sans' blast. "You certainly are not making this easy..." He says, before swinging his scythe around, before charging at Mettaton, scythe ready for attack. However, Mettaton just smirks, before saying " _ **Presto**_ ". As he does, he easily avoids the Scythe, to surprise of everyone but Automatons. "How did-" attacker asks, as Mettaton gets ready to attack. " _ **Allegro**_ ** _Vivace_**!" He then calls out as he pulls a trigger on a sword's handle and blade starts to glow. In next moment, pieces of the blade would separate and shoot at the hooded figure, who barely manages to block the attack, before launched blade withdraws back to is previous state. "I see it now. That weapon of yours is so called "Snake Sword"..." He states, getting ready to attack once more. "A series of small blades, connected by near invisible wires." Mettaton just smiles at this. "So what if you figured it out?" He asks. "Combined with my magical power, " _ **Tempo**_ ", I can freely control how fast it will move... And I doubt you can easily predict how it moves?" Mettaton then points out, but hooded figure just smirks. "I don't need to now I know how it works!" He snaps, dashing at Mettaton with scythe ready. "Did you not listen? Allegro..." Mettaton begins to say as the figure suddenly smirks. As Mettaton tries to pull the trigger of his blade, he is shocked to see a small barrier around it. "If you can't pull that trigger, the blade won't extend! It's Over!" Figure calls out, as he brings the Scythe around for beheading slash.

As he does, Blooky jumps to Mettaton and grabs him by the shoulder just before Scythe can reach the automaton, causing scythe just go through both like they weren't even there. "What?!" Figure asks, taking some distance. "How did you avoid my attack... I was sure I hit you!" Figure snaps, starting to lose his patience. "Whew. Thanks Blooky, owe you one." Automaton with rapier would nod, before falling back to the background. "That was Blooky's magical power, _**Phase**_. He can freely go past solid materials, and share ability of those he touches", Mettaton then states. "Really useful one, don't you think?" "Damn you and your tricks..." Stranger would say, his scythe shaking in his hand. Then, he snaps. "I had it with you all!" He then places his hand to the blade of his scythe. "Let's see how you deal with this... _**Enchantment : Hellblaze**_!" He then calls out as his waves his hand over the scythe, setting its blade on black and purple flames. "...Hellblaze?!" Everyone asks, as figure swings the scythe around, setting bits of the grass ablaze front of Napstablook and Mettaton. "-Hey! Don't you dare!" Mettaton calls out from the other side of the fire, while figure uses this opening to charge at Frisk, getting ready to slash her with the scythe.

Before the scythe could even touch Frisk, it would be repelled by unseen force, as well as push Frisk out of the attacks way, to both Frisk's and figure's surprise. "What just..." Frisk would ask, as the feminine automaton would be pointing at her with her crystal rod, sighing in relief. " _ **Positive Charge**_..." She then says. "I gave both you and that freak's weapon a strong positive magnetic charge... Meaning you and him now repel each other", she explains to Frisk. Figure frowns. "Magnetism then. No matter-" He says, as he aims his scythe at Frisk. "I just need to burn her to death with hellblaze and then eat her sou-" he says, but is interrupted as he sees blue flash from behind him and jumps to the side, but not fast enough as the arm he is holding his scythe on gets caught on the blast. As it does, figure suddenly screams as he holds his left arm, that has been severely burned. "It only scratched... How did damage get this severe!?" He asks, dropping the scythe to the ground. "I see you have killed quite a many people", Sans says with a smug smile on his face. "The more you have killed, more my _**Karmic Retribution**_ will damage you. And based on what I see now... You have killed quite many." Figure hisses, as shadows move over his arm. "I will heal from this in no time-" He then states, but then backs away. "...Seems I have wasted too much magical power for the time being." he states as shadows instead form a hand to grab his scythe and deliver it to his left hand. "No matter. I will have more opportunities..." "Oh no you don't!" Sans snaps, blasting the figure as he takes flight. This time, he would had surrounded himself with a barrier, before flying away.

"He got away..." Sans says, sighing. "When you are not busy of gawking at the guy leaving, can you help us a bit!?" Mettaton's voice would call from behind the hellblaze. "It's getting a quite toasty, and I doubt Blooky can phase through these flames!" Sans blinks, but sighs, teleporting first to where Automatons are, before appearing back where he was before with two. "Thank you." Papyrus meanwhile keeps beating the barrier he has been placed on with a stick, eventually taking a moment to stop to catch his breath. "This is really strong barrier..." He says, poking it. "I have not even made a dent on it." Group stares at Papyrus a bit, unsure what to do, before Frisk makes her way closer. "I... I try something", She then says, drawing out the knife from her belt. "A knife? What you think you can do with that?" Mettaton asks, as the blade of the knife begins to glow faintly blue. "What the-" Mettaton asks as Frisk would poke the barrier with the knife, causing it to change its color from dark purple to bright blue before it bursts like a soap bubble, releasing Papyrus from the barrier.

"How did you do that Human?" Papyrus asks, looking surprised. Frisk just shakes her head. "I just had the feeling... Sans did mention something about this knife being unable to hurt anyone, so I wondered if there is something it could cut..." Sans crosses his arms. "And now we know. It can cut through magic", Sans says, before looking at the patch of hellfire that does not show any signs of extinguishing. "...Think it can do something to that?" He asks. Frisk looks at the fire a bit, before making her way a bit closer, and just points the knife at the fire, as it starts to glow once more blue. She then gives the knife a swing. In a next moment, flames slowly change their color to blue, and after few minutes fully extinguish. "Not as fast as with the barrier, but they can put the flames off..." Sans sighs in relief. "Now we don't need to worry about Waterfall becoming an inferno." "...Was that the attacker we have heard of?" Mettaton asks, looking at short skeleton, who nods. "At first I did not know why he was after Frisk, but now..." He frowns. "He gave us enough hints to get idea what he was." Mettaton stares at the skeleton a bit, motioning him to continue. "Think about it. He threatened to eat Frisk's soul, and used flames of the purgatory... Only one clan should be even able to use those." Mettaton blinks at this. "Wait, are you saying that he was from the Demon Clan?" He asks, looking at Sans, who looks thoughtful. "It is possible, though I am not entirely sure..." Sans crosses his arms, thinking the situation before sighing. "I think it is best we band up for the time being. Sound good?" Sans then suggests, looking at the Automatons. "We would have better chances that way to get to the capital safely." Mettaton thinks this, before looking at the others, and sighs. "Fine, you win", Mettaton admits, turning around. "Follow us then." He then heads back to the direction group originally came from, followed by the rest.

Further away, the hooded figure would be winded out, taking deep breaths. "Why won't it heal..." He asks, looking at the injury caused by Sans's attack as the cloak slides off his face and illusion fades, revealing armor of the royal guard. He then freezes as he feels someone watching him. As he turns around, he seems to spot one. "Ah! Master! Did you come here to see how the hunt was going-" He asks, as the scythe next to him begins to hover and vanishes to the shadows. "...Who gave you permission to use Hellblaze or my magical power?" He then asks, as the guard visibly pales. "I-i am sorry... I lost my patience... It won't happen again, I promise!" There would not be answer right away. "...You are right. It won't happen again." In blink of a eye, the monster would be cleaved in half by the scythe, screaming as he turns to dust, the monsters soul visible. Just as it is about to shatter, shadows gather around it to force it to stay intact, as it is grabbed by a lizard-like tongue and pulled to the shadows to be eaten. "Useless. Seems I need to use a dagger instead of the hammer, if I wish to get this soul. After all, with the entrance collapsed I will need all souls I can get to recover my full strength..." Figure then leaves, vanishing as suddenly as he arrived.

 **Afterword : I shortened names of Mew Mew and Napstablook to more of a nicknames. As for the guard, it is no-one specific.**


	7. Suspicions

Chapter 6 : Suspicions

 **Author Note : Sorry for not updating in a while... Been dealing with a Writer's block at late. I will try to return to my usual rate of updating as soon as I can.**

 **(As usual, Magic names are spelled [ _Like this_ ].)**

"How much further...?" Frisk would ask from Sans, starting to get tired. They had been walking literally for hours after the fight, and everyone would be tired. "Not too long... Once we get past this place we should arrive to the Hotland", Sans replies. "-Why- did you choose the longer route anyways?" Mettaton asks, looking over his shoulder at Sans, who sighs. "Because the road had collapsed... Remember, Waterfall is like a maze." Mettaton just shrugs. "Fair enough, I suppose-" He just replies, only to be interrupted by Papyrus. "Ah! There it is! The Tower!" the skeleton calls out as they point ahead. A Waterfall would start to vanish, and further ahead a orange glow of the magma would be visible in the distance.

Back at the Capital, Rod would be making his way towards the King's throne room, serious expression over his face. Asgore would be tending his garden at the side of the room as the lizard monster arrives, turning around as he hears someone enter the room. "Ah, Rod. What brings you here?" Asgore then asks. "I have been considering the situation of this new human, my king, and think we should just in case send few extra guards to get her." Asgore blinks a bit, lowering the watering can he was holding to nearby table. "What makes you think so?" He then asks, turning at the lizard once more. "Three reasons", Rod begins. "First, I had a sent a scout to follow their movements, but I lost contact to them not too long ago. Second, I don't entirely trust to our Royal Scientists' apprentices creations, and third... They could be an apostle of the goddess clan." First two reasons don't seem to faze Asgore much, but the third one makes him narrow his eyes. "What you mean by that?" Rod inclines his head. "Just call it an intuition, but strange things started to happen almost right after they fell, starting from the collapse of the entryway at the ruins. Could it be that purpose of it was to ensure that one they sent could not leave without fulfilling their task... Which I assume would be to finish what they started three thousand years ago." Asgore frowns. "Are you sure you are not overthinking this?" He then asks, but closes his eyes as he thinks, and sighs. "...Very well, I trust your judgement. You can send two guards rendezvous the escort team." Rod would politely incline his head. "Thank you sir. You won't regret this." With this, the lizard monster would turn around and leave the throne room, leaving Asgore there to think. "...Apostle of the Goddess Clan... Could it really be?" He wonders as he returns to his garden.

After Rod left the chamber he'd smirk. "...It is not perfect, but with two I might be able to get the job done..." he would think as he makes his way down the hallway. "You seem happy today, sir!" a voice would call out, surprising Rod. As he turns around, he would spot first Asriel standing right front of him, carrying some books, and Chara right behind her, arms crossed. "Any news of my sister?" Chara then questions, to which elder monster frowns. "I was actually looking for you princess", Rod speaks up. "You would not happen to know if your sister had any unusual magical powers?" Chara blinks at this. "No, I don't think so... Our grandmother did say she did have a gift of some kind, but that's about it", She says, shrugging. "But that was seven years ago." Rod frowns at this. "Who was your grandmother anyhow?" Rod then decides to ask. "I don't think we ever did speak of your... Former family." This make Chara frown. "She's a Holy Knight in charge of guarding the town I am from", she states calmly. "If I recall, dad did say she also had studied under the Druids..." The last part makes Rod frown. "And with what happened to your parents before you fell, you think she has been teaching your sister?" Chara shrugs. "It's possible." Rod nods to this. "How well have you readed our clan's history?" He then questions from Chara, who pauses to ponder this a bit. "Some, why?" Rod looks at the brown-haired human a bit. "Do you know, who sealed our clan underground?" He questions. "...The Goddess' clan?" Chara answers after a thinking a moment. "Exactly. And the Druids worship the Goddess Clan. And don't you find it odd that she of the all people fell down here?" This seems to make Chara angry. "...Are you implying my sister would be a threat to you?" She asks, magical aura starting to form around her. "W-wait! Calm down Chara!" Asriel calls out. "Don't use your magic here! You burn everything again!" Chara blinks, looking at Asriel and is about to say something, but then just closes her eyes and glares at Rod. "Fine. But, I am not going to just stand it if my sister is threatened", she then snaps before storming away. "S-sorry about that!" Asriel apologizes before running behind Chara while holding the books. Rod frowns, before continuing his walk.

As Asriel follows after Chara, he would find her ahead the hallway. She would had stopped there, leaning to a wall before punching it. "Damn it! Who he thinks he is..." Chara mutters, looking at the floor. "Sorry... Old Rod is one of the oldest monsters here, so it is reasonable he has his grudge towards the Goddess Clan", Asriel explains. Chara seems to calm down, but then realizes something. "...Wait, did you see his robe?" She then asks, looking at Asriel. "Yeah, there was mud on it, why?" Prince asks, before realizing. "Wait... If he has not left the palace, how did he get mud there?" He wonders, tilting his head as he thinks. Chara thinks this, closing her eyes a moment before looking at Asriel. "...Let's take those books to our room and get our gear." Chara then says, sounding determined. "...Eh?" Asriel asks, blinking as he looks her adopted sibling. "I have a bad feeling about this, so we are going to meet with Frisk before they come to the capital."

Back at the Hotlands, group would had finally reached the tower of the Royal Scientist, and knock the door. It would not take long for the short yellow lizard monster to open the door for them. "Yes? Who is-" Alphys begins to ask before seeing the group, freezing for a moment. "Hi Alphys", Sans greets. "Is Gaster home?" Alphys nods. "Y-yes, but he insisted that he should not be interrupted-" Alphys tries to explain, but stops as she hears voice from behind her. "Hm. I figured you'd go through here rather than go around the Hotlands", the hooded skeleton speaks up as he makes his way to the entrance. "Sans, Papyrus, I trust that the trip has been safe?" Sans sighs. "Not exactly..." Sans states, which makes Gaster raise his brow. "...Come on in and do tell what you mean, then."

After short explanation what had happened, Gaster would be looking thoughtful. "...Hellblaze, you say? Indeed, that is Demon Clan's signature skill..." He states, as pair of floating hands goes to search a book. "The flames of Purgatory are near impossible to put out once they start burning something. They gave hard time even for the goddess clan during the holy war." "B-but, it should be impossible", Frisk speaks out, which surprises Gaster. "What you mean?" He then asks. "Based on what I was teached, both Goddess and Demon Clan were sealed away during the Great Holy War, over three thousand years ago..." Frisk explains. This seems to surprise everyone present. "The Demons and Goddess' have been sealed away?" Gaster asks, thinking this. "This... Is unexpected turn of the events. It leaves only clans of Humans, Fairies and Giants to roam outside world..." "So how there could be a demon here, then?" Mettaton points out. Gaster closes his eyes as he thinks this. "...The Barrier was created before the Holy War had ended. We thought the war had been going all this time as no-one had broken the barrier, but if what she says is true, War has been over nearly three millennia ago..." As Gaster speaks, another set of floating hands would be writing notes up. "This is interesting information indeed. And I am pleasantly surprised that your Automatons have been able to withstand such fight, Alphys", Gaster speaks. "Since the prototypes didn't hold together that well." Alphys would scratch her cheek a bit. "T-thank you..." "Why were they deployed if you were not sure how they worked out?" Sans would ask from Gaster, who shakes his head. "It was due suggestion of the Gerson, after Rod had suggested we'd pull as many guards we can to protect the capital". "So that's why there weren't almost any guards at the Waterfall", Sans says, thinking this a bit. "...If he knew human was coming, why withdraw guards from there?" Gaster shrugs. "Maybe the old lizard has finally gone senile and did not think it through." "Maybe", Sans says, shrugging a bit.

"H-how did you deal with the h-hellblaze?" Alphys cuts in, looking at Sans. "D-did one of the Automatons put it out, o-or?" She stutters, looking around the group. Before anyone else has chance to answer, Papyrus would beam up. "No, it was put out by the magical knife the human has with her!" He speaks up, pointing at Frisk. "Magical knife...?" Gaster asks, now noticing the knife. "Oh! This is it?" He asks, offering his hand. "May I see it?" Frisk hesitates a bit, but offers the knife to Gaster, who looks it a bit. "Interesting... While the blade itself is dull, its enchantment seems to be anti-magic of some kind, letting it "cut" through magic..." He theorizes, turning it around. "This is an interesting artifact you have here. How did you get something like this?" As Frisk is about to speak, Papyrus speaks again. "Oh, it was gift from Shard!" Gaster blinks a bit at this. "Shard you say? She passed from here not too long ago..." Sans blinks. "She did?" Gaster nods. "Indeed. She heard what happened to Muffet and immediately rushed to the capital." Frisk would look at the ground for a moment. "I hope everything is alright..." Gaster looks at Frisk a moment, but then just smiles. "Don't worry, I heard the Queen is doing what she can for her. I am sure she'll make full recovery." This seems to cheer Frisk up a bit. "However, it is getting late, and I am sure you are tired after travelling through the Waterfall. Alphys, can you show to our quests where questrooms are?" Gaster would ask from Alphys, who then nods. "T-this way, please!" As Alphys leads the group out from the room, Gaster's expression becomes more serious. "...Hm... Lord Rod must be hiding something... Why else he wanted the guard off from the area the human was moving to..." Gaster thinks this. "Maybe he was behind accidents before too... Could the young princess been spared because Prince found her first...?" The skeleton thinks as he moves to the bookshelf. "...I got too little data, but if demon clan are involved, I cannot take any risks." As Gaster thinks this, he would open a hidden safe, looking at something. "If that human could use that knife, I have hopes she can draw lost powers of this one too..." He would think as he draws out a golden bow from the safe.

Speaking of the devil, back at the Capital, a feline monster would had ran into both Chara and Asriel outside the castle, with two having prepared to leave. "You are going to go meet the human in secret?" She asks, blinking in surprise. "Yes. I can't say we can trust Lord Rod anymore, so it is best we go meet with them ourselves", Chara says. Shard sighs, scratching back of her head, but nods. "Ok, I got it. I can-" She begins, but pauses as her ears perk up. "...Someone is coming..." She quickly proceeds to grab both Asriel and Chara. "Hey, what are you-" Chara asks, as Shard smirks. "[ ** _Enchant : Invisibility_** ]." She then speaks out as trio turns transparent just in time. Rod would walk by them, partnered with two heavily armored guards wielding mace and axe. "Allright, you have your mission. Find the Human, and bring her to me", Rod would instruct the two guards. "And the ones with them?" First guard asks. Rod smirks. "Well, accidents happen... Especially at Hotland it is hard to find anyone if they fall down from the road..." Second Guard smirks. "So, arrange an "Accident". Got it... What will you do sir?" Rod thinks. "...The Spider might had realized who I am. When I get a chance, I should try to silence her." As Rod speaks this, Shard would struggle to not just rush and grab the lizard from throat and beat him senseless, only not lashing out thanks to Chara and Asriel, who look as shocked as he does. Guards would soon march out of the castle gate to the night, while Rod walks back to where he came from, leaving trio safe to turn back visible. "...Did you hear that...?" Chara asks, looking worried. Shard nods. "That bastard... He attacked mom?" She hisses. Asriel frowns. "Chara, change of plans. We stay here", prince speaks out. "We need to make sure Rod does not cause a threat to our family or Muffet." Chara looks hesitant at first but nods. "Shard, I need you to get to Sans and warn him." Shard nods, casting invisibility enchantment once more and rushing away to the night. "...Seems we got our work cut to us..." Chara says, looking at the sword on her belt. Asriel nods to this, as two head out to where Muffet would be held recovering from her injuries.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We are closing the first finale, may get there already at 8 or 9! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
